For many years, the AMC Jeep has been manufactured with apparatus for covering and uncovering a rear access opening comprising a spare tire carrier, a tailgate and a flexible cover. The spare tire carrier was secured to the automobile body so that it pivoted around a vertical axis, and the tailgate was secured to the automobile body, independently of the spare tire carrier, and the tailgate pivoted about a horizontal axis. The flexible cover was secured to the automobile body and to the outside of the tailgate. In order to uncover the rear access opening, it was necessary to open the spare tire carrier, unsnap lower portions of the flexible cover, unzip a portion of the flexible cover, reach inside to open a latch and then open the tailgate. Therefore, it was most desirable to provide a more efficient apparatus for covering and uncovering the rear access opening.